


Gently Floating

by AbandonedSpot



Series: Random NSFW Short Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Fisherman!Lance, M/M, Merman!Shiro, Please Read Warnings In Author Notes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: Shiro is totally putting off Lance's work for some loving.Lance doesn't mind all that much.





	Gently Floating

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot to get some creative writing flowing. 
> 
> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!:  
> Interspecies Sex.  
> Shiro has two dicks.  
> Lance takes both dicks.  
> He cums inside Lance. 
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE. Then DO NOT READ. Close out the browser. 
> 
> If you still continue reading that is on your and your responsibility. 
> 
> Important information: In a lot of my aus. Merpeople can be on Land. their scales turn into something like snake scales. They can survive out of water for about a week, before needing to go back in again.

"Shi-... ro..." Lance whimpered, legs twitching as the merman in-between them feasted on his cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world. The human whining as the other's hand grabbed a hold of the large plug that was stuffed deep inside him. 

"Lance, you're so good," Shiro whispered, humming in delight as he continued to lap at the flesh before him. He sucked the head a bit before going down giving a long lick down the other's shaft. When he came to Lance's balls, he couldn't help a small chuckle, before giving each one a kiss. 

"Shiro! Don't! That's embarrassing! Stop doing that!" Lance squeaked, feeling Shiro suckle on one before finally relenting for the other. 

The merman didn't say anything and instead pulled out the plug in a slow motion that made Lance shiver and groans. He knew what was going to happen and yet there was no way to brace for it. As soon as the tip halfway out did Shiro slam it back inside with great vigor. Causing Lance to sing for the other and spasm as his prostate basically got punched by the silicone causing a hurricane of pleasure rushing through him. This seemed to satisfy the merman as he wagged his tail back and forth with glee. 

"I like hearing your pleasure... No.. I love it." Shiro whispered, moving up in order to attack Lance's neck. Kissing all over the flesh before biting hard down on it in order to add a new mark onto the bruises and old bite marks that painted the lovely skin. Of course, Shiro was careful not to add too much. 

Only enough to show everyone that Lance was Shiro's mate. 

"Shiro, you realize I have to get back to work in a few hours." Lance wheezed, feeling around the comfortable bed underneath them and turning his head to look at the beautiful day. The gentle rocking of the boat lulled the two in the small cabin, but Lance couldn't really appreciate it as Shiro gave a pout before devouring his dick again. 

"SHIRO!" Lance, both moaned and chuckled. 

Shiro didn't say anything and instead continued bobbing his head along Lance's length. Savoring the taste of his mate and hands roaming in order to gripe the cute cheeks of Lance's ass. Shiro loved this ass because it was soft and meaty that Shiro could grab at all day long. It was also very comfortable to nap on and he also just loved placed marks on it. 

"Shiro... i'm goi... AaaaahhhhhH!" Lance cried, shuddering and twitching as his cock spilled its juices inside a hungry merman's mouth. 

The merman moaning and making sure to guzzle down every single drop before finally letting go of the limp dick. Lance chuckled a little seeing how gentle Shiro placed down his cock before he moved his attention to his ass again. Grabbing a hold of the thick plug inside him before slowly pulling it out. He knew what was to come and even encouraged Shiro by spreading his legs. 

Shiro let out a pleased rumble but still made sure that Lance was properly stretched. Fingers slipping in one at a time in order to stretch the warm walls and a sneaky tongue lapping around the rim before plunging in. The stimulation making shiver as his relaxed body slowly became interested in the small waves of pleasure that Shiro continued to give. 

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked, his features growing nervous and the merman shuffling in a shy nature. 

"Sure, get your weird ass dicks in my ass," Lance explained, chuckling as Shiro turned red and whined at Lance's description. 

But, the thumping of the end of Shiro's tail signaled at how pleased he was. It was always adorable to Lance and he couldn't help reach one of his legs out to pull Shiro forward with the back of his heel. Smirking as Shiro yelped when Lance used his foot to feel the smooth scales on his lover. They always felt nice and cool to Lance's usually warm skin. 

Also... they reminded Lance of a beautiful starry sky. 

The same one where Lance first meets Shiro. 

Soon two long cocks slipped out of Shiro's slit. Already dripping with pre-cum as they wiggled a bit to get inside of Lance faster. Shiro blushed in embarrassment, but Lance just cooed at the other and thrust against the excited merman. Shiro couldn't take any more teasing and gently started making his way inside Lance earning a silent moan from the other as he arched into the merman. 

"So big..." Lance groaned, feeling the delicious stretch inside him. 

"So tight... why... are you still... so tight?" Shiro groaned, pushing his cocks deeper and deeper until he was finally at the hilt. 

For a moment the two just waited and held each other as they got used to the feeling of being one. Lance nuzzling into Shiro's neck while the merman groomed a bit of his face in a tender way that made the human feel cherished. But, the hot feeling of excitement and want started to overpower them making Shiro start his shallow thrusting. 

Lance felt his eyes roll in the back of his head as the tip of Shiro's dicks smashed into his prostate sending a wave of pleasure coursed through him. He screamed wantonly as he squirmed underneath the massive being on top of him. But, Shiro wanted to be closed to Lance as he crushed the other with his massive bulk. Pressing his hungry lips against Lance's and taking away the human's delicious moans. 

Shiro didn't last long for the feeling of his cocks thrusting together inside Lance was too much. It was a wonderful tight feeling of both his cock being squished together in the tight spasming heat that was his lover. Along with knowing that the two were one always made Shiro hypersensitive and the merman pulled away from the kiss he gave in order to shout as he came inside Lance. 

Lance clutched onto Shiro tightly and his cock spurted a few more strips of cum at the feeling of something warm rushing inside of him. It was so much that he could already feel some spurting out from around Shiro's cocks and dribbling onto the sheets. It was messy and already Lance whined at the wet spot, but he felt good and warm. 

"Ugha, now I don't wanna work anymore," Lance grumbled, making Shiro smirk as his ears perked up with pride. 

"So that means you'll spend the day cuddling me?" 

"..... You planned this didn't you?" 

"........" 

".... I can never stay mad at you." Lance chuckled, bringing Shiro in for another kiss. 

Lance didn't mind putting off work another day to cuddle with Shiro. 


End file.
